


Jalan untuk Pergi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin pergi.





	Jalan untuk Pergi

_Hujan menitik, memberatkan punggung untuk menatap_

_Kaki-kaki terlalu lelah untuk merangkak_

_Sudah sekian lama, tapi tidak ada yang mau mengerti_

_Tentang masalah yang selama ini membebani_

_Kuteruskan untuk berteriak, membanting air ke langit_

_Tapi tidak pernah ada yang mau mendengar_

_Suara-suara di bagian terdalam, bukanlah hal yang wajar_

_Untuk disoraki atau diberi tepuk tangan_

_Dan terima kasih atas ucapanmu, atas hinaanmu_

_Aku berusaha menutupi ikan yang berbau_

_Tapi tidak pernah ada yang mau menciumnya_

_Aroma-aroma di pikiranmu, bukanlah hal yang meracau_

_Untuk dikagumi atau ditanggapi dengan kacau_

_Dan terima kasih atas perkataanmu, atas makianmu_

_Sudahlah, jangan lagi menangis_

_Ada cinta di sini yang perlu kautulis_

_Sudahlah, ini bukanlah akhir_

_Masih ada esok yang menunggumu_

_Aku melihat bayanganku yang hitam_

_Sesungguhnya aku tahu ini dusta_

_Sebenarnya aku tahu ini derita_

_Tentang diriku yang bermuka dua_

_Leherku tercekik akan kata-kata itu_

_Aku tak tahu di mana harus kusembunyikan wajahku_

_Tak cukup tanganku kesepian_

_Sekian lama aku berjuang, tapi tak ada yang mengerti_

_Menggelar kata-kata memboskankan, merusak pendengaran_

_Lihatlah hatiku dan kau akan temukan_

_Betapa berat memikul, ada kotoran di sana_

_Dan terima kasih atas pengakuanmu, atas kejujuranmu_

_Dan terima kasih atas pengkhianatanmu, atas kecuranganmu_

_Dan terima kasih atas bencimu, atas amarahmu_

_Sudahlah, aku ingin pergi_

_Aku sudah muak dengan kebohongan itu lagi_

_Sudahlah, masih belum terlambat untuk membenahi diri_

_Sudahlah, dan aku akan menemukan cinta sejati_

_Dalam kenestapaan, jalan yang berliku aku menemui_

_Ada banyak cara untuk menata hati_

_Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin pergi_

_Menjumpai Cintaku, Kekasihku di sana_

_Di langit berbintang, di angkasa_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 14 Desember 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
